


Feeling East

by DistortedDaytime



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Polyamory, Pre-Poly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-05 11:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21208103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistortedDaytime/pseuds/DistortedDaytime
Summary: In which Marcel is the last person to learn he's got a thing for Łukasz.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely the fault of BVBTV making videos like [this.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wp8l_drN2O8&list=PLKtPkvpDHmtJnIPQWBF58967h_26kb59V&index=2)

It starts...Marcel doesn’t know quite when it starts.

It starts properly with a video, competing at trio of kid’s games for BVBTV. It shouldn’t be this fun to play old games, certainly not to spend almost 40 minutes on Jenga before the game itself gets tired of them and collapses untouched. Marcel laughs until his stomach hurts. Across the table Łukasz smiles bright as sunshine. The want should surprise him, but it doesn’t, and that scares Marcel more than anything.  


After filming wraps on the most tactically intense game of Connect Four he’s ever played, Marcel retreats to the car park. Filming like this isn’t a hardship, exactly, but he’s looking forward to getting home and being lazy with the dogs for a while.

“Headed straight home?” asks Łukasz, falling into stride with him.

“Yeah. Bit of a…” Marcel gestures to his head and tries not to meet his friend’s eyes. “Nothing a nap won’t fix.”

“Okay. See you later?”

“Sure.”

Marcel goes in for a hug like he always does, except he just. Doesn’t let go. They’re almost of a height; he’s only a few centimeters shorter but Łukasz is broader and more solid, great for hugs. Marcel breathes him in and pulls back just enough to look at him, enough to brush their mouths together.

He’s crazy. That’s it, Marcel’s officially gone crazy, kissing teammates in car parks like it’s just an average day. This is the part where Łukasz punches him, surely, except he doesn’t. He just presses a kiss to the corner of Marcel’s mouth and steps back, keeping his hand on Marcel’s arm.  


“Feel better, yeah? Call me if you need anything.”

“Okay,” Marcel agrees weakly, and all but sprints to his car.

*

He stays in the garage for a few minutes after getting home. The steering wheel is cool against Marcel’s forehead; he rests there until Mimi and Oskar start whining from inside the house.

Jenny’s in the kitchen while the kettle bubbles and steams. She smiles when she sees Marcel and reaches for another mug. “Perfect timing. Want some tea?”

He means to say yes. Really, he does. Instead what comes out is, “I kissed Łukasz.”

Jenny just stares at him, face impassive, saying nothing. The seconds tick by and Marcel starts to panic. Shit, has he blown up his marriage? Oh, god, he’s been so stupid, risking one of the best things in his life for whatever happened with Łukasz…

“Jenny. Say something. Please?”

She cocks her head. “I’m not sure what to say. I guess I thought that was something you two already did.”

Marcel’s jaw about hits the floor. “WHAT?!”

“I figured you’d tell me when the time was right,” she says with a shrug. “Ewa and I-”

“Wait, you talked to  _ Ewa  _ about this?”

Jenny gives him a look. “Of course. It’s important to communicate if polyamory is going to work for everyone involved.”

Polyamory. Oh god. Oh- oh, god, Marcel needs to sit down. He collapses into a kitchen chair and buries his face in his hands. 

“Honey? You feeling okay?”

He waves one hand vaguely in her direction as the dogs come to investigate. “I...okay. Let me- nope. No. Definitely not okay.”

A soft thud, Jenny setting his mug on the table. “Okay, What’s freaking you out, here? The polyamory stuff? The Łukasz stuff? All of it?”

As usual Jenny’s scarily perceptive about what’s going on in his head. “Yeah. That.”

She touches his arm. Thankfully, she doesn’t say anything else. 

*

They don’t mention it again and the rest of the day passes normally until Marcel lays down in bed. Sleep, to his complete lack of surprise, is nowhere to be found, and after a restless hour he goes outside onto the balcony. It’s a warm autumn night; the city flickers in the distance and it’s calming in its way. 

The door opens and Jenny pads out in her slippers and Marcel’s bathrobe. She doesn’t say anything, just settles into their chair next to him. He reaches for her hand and they stay like that, palms touching, fingers linked.

Finally Marcel finds his courage. “Are you mad?”

“Why would I be mad?” asks Jenny.

“Because…Łukasz. Because I’m not the same man you married. All of it.”

“Neither of us are the same as we were then. People are supposed to grow and change, and we’ve done it together, for the better.” She turns their hands over. “If I was mad about Łukasz, do you really think I’d be sitting here right now?”

Marcel doesn’t answer. He doesn’t  _ have _ an answer.

“I’m not going to lie, I didn’t expect my husband to be in a relationship with another man. But the more I thought about it, and the more Ewa and I talked...the heart is absolutely capable of loving more than one person at a time. So long as everyone is happy and honest about everything, why not nurture the feeling instead of repressing it?”

“I hadn’t thought of it like that,” Marcel says softly, and Jenny smiles.

“Yeah, I figured, after earlier.”

They’re quiet again. Marcel’s whole axis is still off, but he’s calmer now. He squeezes Jenny’s hand. 

“I love you. That’s not going to change, whatever happens.”

“I know that. And I’m glad you chose Łukasz. It could have been so much worse. Like Marius. Or god forbid, Marco.”

Marcel sputters an indignant laugh. “Oh my god, don’t even joke about that.”

Jenny laughs and squeezes his hand, and finally Marcel relaxes.

*

Facing Łukasz the next day at training is nothing short of surreal. They greet each other like nothing has changed and maybe it hasn't yet, but Marcel feels different and he stays on edge waiting for someone to notice. Thank god football is the same; it gives him something to focus on.

Finally he musters his nerve and goes to talk to Łukasz. “We should get lunch after this. Or coffee. I don’t care, whatever you want, but yeah. We should. Do that, I mean.”

Marcel holds back a wince at how unsure he sounds. If Łukasz notices, he doesn't show it. 

“Okay. Good idea.”

He smiles, and Marcel can't help but smile back. 

*

They settle on their usual place without any fanfare. It's just so normal, from the food they order to the jokes they crack, and finally Marcel’s tension starts to drain away. They're still friends. Whatever else, they’re still friends. 

He says something silly and forgettable, but Łukasz laughs like it’s the best thing he’s ever heard and Marcel’s so fond of him it hurts. No wonder Jenny and Ewa saw it before he did. He touches Łukasz’s hand under the table.

“I’m sorry I kept you waiting.”

Łukasz smiles and shakes his head. “You didn’t. And you’re here now.”

“You really want...this? With me?”

“If that’s okay?”

Marcel nods and their fingers find each other. “I think it’s very okay.”


	2. Chapter 2

“You can’t sleep here tonight.”

Mats gives Marcel a flat look. “I can’t sleep here. In our room. The one that we’re sharing. Am I hearing all that correctly?”

“Yes.” Marcel tries not to fidget, but Mats doesn’t flinch and it’s not long before he cracks. “I invited Łukasz over.”

“So?”

“Come on, don’t make me say it.”

“Okay, now I’m definitely going to make you say it,” says Mats, and Marcel swears. 

“Okay, fine, yes, I have a date with Łukasz tonight, and I can’t do that if you’re here. Happy now?”

Mats looks like he’s been pole-axed. “You...and  _ Piszcu?!  _ Jesus Christ, what happened here while I was in Munich?”

“Nothing! Nothing’s happened at all!”

“But you want it to.”

Marcel closes his eyes and prays for the ground to swallow him up. “Just. Please, Mats?”

“Fine, but we’re not done talking about this.”

“Okay,” Marcel agrees, and promptly decides to never talk about it again. 

*

Łukasz comes over around eight as planned. There’s nothing different about it compared to every other time they’ve hung out during a road trip, except how it’s totally different. Marcel feels like a teenager again and he hates it. Was it too much to move the beds together so they can stretch out? Too late to undo it, now.

“Okay, point of order, I’m not trying to seduce you,” he blurts out once they’re settled in with some contraband snacks and a movie.

“Damn, I wore my lucky underwear for nothing,” Łukasz deadpans. “Relax. It’s just me.”

“‘Just.’ Right.”

It  _ is  _ just Łukasz, though, and his familiarity is enough to put Marcel sort of at ease. He steals some of Łukasz’s chips and sits back. At some point their shoulders touch, then the backs of their hands, then, before Marcel realizes it, Łukasz’s arm is around him. Marcel presses closer and contemplates how their bodies feel together. He waits until the end of the first movie, then asks the question that’s been on his mind for days. 

“Have you ever been with a man before?”

Łukasz smiles, but there’s something wistful in it. “Would it shock you if I said Kuba and I were together for years?”

Once upon a time it might have, but not now. “No. It makes sense, actually. You’re both Polish, you’re both hot-” Łukasz snorts, but Marcel continues, “and anyone with eyes could see you were close.”

“We were. We still are, but it’s not romantic anymore.”

Marcel can’t help but ask, “And Ewa?”

“Is my wife and my best friend,” says Łukasz, like he was expecting the question. “She has her relationships and I have mine. It may not make sense to anyone else, but it’s always worked for us.”

Marcel nods. “Jenny knows. She and Ewa- oh, god, Ewa already told you, didn’t she?” He huffs a little, pouting when Łukasz grins. “I can’t believe I’m the last one to know about this. How long? How long, Piszczek?”

Laughing, Łukasz swats away his poking fingers. “Long enough. Hey! Come on.”

“I’m still mad at you.”

Łukasz gives him a wounded look and Marcel tries to glare. He succeeds, for a second, then ruins in by kissing Łukasz square on the mouth. It’s nothing much at first; neither of them really move and just as Marcel’s about to panic that this is all wrong Łukasz’s hand comes up to cup his jaw. He moans, opening his mouth into it, and oh God, they’re  _ kissing.  _ There it is. 

Marcel scoots closer and puts his hand on Łukasz’s chest. God, he’s so strong, so broad and solid; it’s a complete 180 from kissing a woman even without obvious things like stubble and no breasts, but it’s wonderful in its own unique way. He moans, and Łukasz’s answering sigh is one of the hottest things he’s ever heard. Okay. Yes.

“Hmm?”

It takes Marcel a moment to realize he said that out loud. “Sorry. I was just thinking.”

“About what?”

“That I like you. This, with you.”

Łukasz smiles. “You sound surprised.”

“Yeah, well, I wasn’t sure,” says Marcel, relieved that Łukasz hasn’t moved away. “Liking something in theory doesn’t mean I’ll like it in practice.”

“Mm. True.”

They stop talking, after that.

**Author's Note:**

> I have more written because I'm inordinately fond of how these two wingnuts laugh together, even when Marcel's being a pedantic competitive goober. We'll see if it decides to behave enough for posting. Anyway, if you got this far, thanks!


End file.
